That Just Happened
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: Rukia returns from dispatching hollows to find Ichigo's room dark and empty. What awaits her is an ordeal like nothing she could have even imagined. - A rewrite of the original - Lustful IchiRuki


That Just Happened

Summary: Rukia returns from dispatching hollows to find Ichigo's room dark and empty. What awaits her is an ordeal like nothing she could have even imagined. Lustful IchiRuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any character used in this story. That honor belongs to Master Tite Kubo.

* * *

It had been a long day. A really long day. Rukia hadn't seen Ichigo all day, which was very unusual considering she lived in his closet. It was Sunday and from the time she woke up to the end of the evening, she hadn't seen either Ichigo or his family.

She would have been more concerned if she hadn't found a note addressed to both her and Ichigo. It was from Isshin and said the he was taking the twins on a family trip. There were other very suggestive notes about grandbabies that Rukia skipped over. It was best when Isshin was concerned.

However, now it was dark. Rukia had just returned from dispatching nearby hollows. She was especially concerned that Ichigo was nowhere to be found during the attack. She was certain that he would sense either her or the hollow and come running but he never showed.

The hollows were weak and Rukia didn't even break a sweat defeating them but his presence was still missed. She opened the door to his room and entered quietly. She glanced in but couldn't see him in the room.

"Where could he have gone?" she asked aloud. "It's not like him to just disappear like this."

She moved closer to his bed, forgetting to turn on the light. As she approached she felt someone behind her.

Suddenly, she was shoved forward onto the bed. A great weight pressed into her back, preventing her from getting up. She reached for her Zanpakuto but found it missing. She heard the clank of her sword being tossed into the corner of the room.

She turned her head to try to see her attacker. It was hard to make out with only the moonlight to help her but the one thing she could clearly see…was orange.

"What the hell, Ichigo?" she screamed, struggling to get up, "Get off me this instant!"

"Not yet," she heard him say, "Time to prove you wrong!"

Although entirely confused, Rukia didn't stop struggling against his grip. She managed to get an arm free and swung at him but he grabbed and twisted it behind her back. She groaned as he pulled her other arm and tied her hands behind her. Tugging at her hands furiously, Rukia began to kick at him but her quickly caught her legs too.

Using the momentum of her kicks, he flipped her over onto her back. As her hands pressed into the mattress, Ichigo slowly crawled up to her face, grinning. In that moment, Rukia wasn't sure if the heat rising in her face was due to her struggle or the way he was looking at her.

Either way, she glared furiously at him and said, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Like I said, I'm proving you wrong."

He reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Reaching inside, he pulled out a long strap with a purple ball gag in the center. Her eyes instantly widening, Rukia quickly recovered and gritted her teeth at him.

"This isn't exactly what I meant by not being so careful with me in bed!" she seethed, "If you think that I'm gonna let you—".

Her words were cut off by a tingling at her lower region. She didn't have to look to know that Ichigo had reached his hand into her pants and was massaging her area tenderly.

"D-Don't think that you can—", she tried to say before his other hand suddenly flew up and grasped her left breast. Her audible gasp rang out and Ichigo smirked at the red that tinted her cheeks. She continued to breath heavily as the hand in her pants began to become more involved, quickening the pace of rubbing and teasing her folds.

Through grit teeth, Rukia sucked in air and tried to fight the arousal that was welling up inside her. She always knew Ichigo was good with his hands and now that she'd given him permission to be a little rougher with her, she was nearly losing her mind! The teasing continued and Rukia gasped again when Ichigo thrust two fingers into her sex, thrusting in and out rapidly.

With one hand, Ichigo pulled her robes apart and revealed her small, pert breasts. He immediately set to massaging her mound while he continued to finger her. He bent down and furiously sucked on her right breast while massaging the left, further increasing Rukia's sexual tensions.

Her orgasm was close now and she was huffing air while Ichigo continued to grin. Just as her body was on the verge of release, he pulled back completely and left her unable to reach that bliss.

"You can't just leave me like—", she stopped herself. Dammit, this is exactly what Ichigo wanted and now he knew she was desperate for it! Ichigo smirked as he reached over and lifted up the purple ball gag once again.

He dangled it in front of her face and said, "Let's make a deal. I'll continue where I left off, maybe even give you something extra." He winked at her and the heat rose even more from her body. "And all you have to do is open wide and take it."

Rukia glared at him but continued to breath heavily. Her body needed release and she needed it now! Relinquishing total control to him was maddening but in the end she slowly nodded and replied, "Just don't go overboard."

"Not unless you want me to," he whispered as he quickly captured her lips in a passionate exchange. His tongue slipped into her mouth and her tongue battled with his until they ran out of air. Pulling back and breathing deep, Ichigo positioned the ball gag at her lips and waited.

Closing her eyes and preparing herself, Rukia opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the purple gag. She felt him reach behind her and clasp the mouthpiece tightly to her head. She opened her eyes and breathed through the holes in the ball. The sound of the wheezing caused by the holes excited Ichigo and he suddenly ripped her pants from her waist and pulled them clean off her legs.

Rukia gasped at the rush of cold but didn't have time to think as Ichigo grabbed her legs and twisted her onto her stomach. Her face was pressed into the mattress while her knees kept her lower region propped up.

"Mmmph! Hiiishikooo!" she protested as she tried to lift her head up. Suddenly, his warm hands rested on her buttocks and she jumped. With his fingers, he parted her folds and she felt his hot breath on her sex. A moan escaped her as he began to thrust his tongue inside her, almost forcefully.

"Hummph! Hmmm!" she moaned in pleasure as he continued to service her. Every so often, he lightly smacked her rump and she jolted at the exhilaration. Her body welled up with ecstasy again and her breathing became ragged. Just when her body was on the verge of exploding, Ichigo pulled back again and Rukia groaned angrily through the gag. Just then, his warm hands positioned themselves on her buttocks again and something tapped at her entrance.

"Sorry for the wait. No more _teasing_!"

He thrust his member deep inside her and Rukia cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Ichigo smirked to himself and began mercilessly pumping into her roughly. Rukia's mind nearly became blank with the surge of feelings and emotions that overtook her. He was thrusting almost brutally but each pound came with such intense pleasure. It was more than obvious that he was going raw, which was fine because it was her safe day.

Much later, Rukia would commend Ichigo on waiting until this day to spring this surprise on her.

Ichigo pulled her lithe body into his own, feeling so high. Rukia began working her body toward his with each thrust while she gasped for air whenever he pressed inside. It didn't take long for her to reach her limit again and she nearly screamed with joy as her orgasm burst. Her walls clenched and her juices practically covered his member but Ichigo didn't stop.

Rukia, tired and breathless, could only lie there as he used her orgasm to feed his desire. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo pulled her sex to him, completely encasing his manhood. Her clenched sex caused him to moan as his seed burst within her womb. The nearly burning sensation caused Rukia to send out another muffled cry of pleasure.

Very slowly, Ichigo pulled out of her, their juices mixed together. Rukia breathed as deeply as she could with the gag in place, wishing she could congratulate her partner on making the experience a memorably one.

After so much time of Ichigo carefully making love to her, it was refreshing to have him take her so roughly but with such tender care. She chuckled a bit as she realized that even while being tied up and taken from behind, he still made sure to be as gentle as possible. She waited for Ichigo to untie her, ready to just cuddle and sleep peacefully after such a trip.

To her surprise, Ichigo grasped her legs again and flipped her over. Rukia was shocked to see that Ichigo was still rock hard and positioning himself for another round.

"Waghi Ishiko!" she tried to reason through the gag but he just smirked at her and thrust inside her abruptly.

Her eyes widened and she threw her head back as he hit her special spot perfectly on the first thrust. Any resistance or shock at the initiation of round two flew from her mind as he pumped her sex. She moaned deeply and let her head roll back to look at him. Lust clouded her eyes as Ichigo continued to thrust inside her endlessly. He moaned along with her as he spread her legs further and used them to pull her closer with each thrust.

Rukia arched her hips to meet him and loud gasps escaped her throat as a result. The heat between them was maddening but spurred them on. As her climax began to build, Ichigo suddenly stopped and grabbed her shoulders. Surprised, Rukia offered no resistance when he pulled her up and turned them around.

With his member deep inside her, Ichigo lay back on the bed and had her riding on top of him. He reached behind her and unhinged the gag, making Rukia gasp loudly before huffing in air as he continued to thrust upward into her.

"I-I-ICHIGO! I'M—!" she shouted as he pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately, while still thrusting.

Their tongues battled as Rukia's walls tightened and both of them moaned into each other's mouths as their orgasms burst simultaneously. For a moment they continued to kiss before pulled back for air and falling onto the bed, exhausted. Both of them breathed raggedly but Ichigo still managed to wrap his arms around Rukia and stroke her hair.

After a few uninterrupted minutes passed, Ichigo finally laid Rukia down next to him and pulled out.

"I dare you to leave me after a night like this!" he said with a grin as he rolled her over to untie her.

"That's what this was all about? That stupid fight?" Rukia questioned as she rubbed her wrists.

Ichigo nodded firmly and replied, "What did you expect? First you get all upset about not getting the latest Chappy manga for your birthday, then you complain that I'm not aggressive enough during sex, and then you freaked me out when you threatened to leave me—".

"Threatened to _what_ now?!"

Rukia stared at him with confusion, concern in her violet eyes. Ichigo nervously scratched his head and turned away. "Well…you said that if I didn't 'man up' then you'd…you know, go back to the Soul—".

A small but powerful fist crashed into his face, making his head bash into the wall behind him. Disoriented, Ichigo almost didn't notice his naked girlfriend straddling him until he felt her lips press against his own. Although confused, he leaned into her and she cradled his head as she kissed him.

Pulling back, she grinned and said, "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

Ichigo frowned. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Rukia shook her head and kissed him again, this time slower and with more passion. As the heat began to rise again, she pulled away and replied, "Did you really think that I'd leave you over something as stupid as that?"

"Yeah." A light smack followed his words.

"And that's why you're an idiot," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his head. Ichigo smiled and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue lapping at her entrance. She opened her mouth and let him invade her orifice for a moment before pulling away for air.

"Besides, now that I've seen what you're really capable of," she whispered huskily as she rubbed her sex against his now hardening member and grinned, "I've got even more reasons to stay."

Rukia thrust her lips over his and they continued their exchange, that is until Ichigo felt her pull his arms behind him and secure his hands tightly. He glanced at Rukia in surprise and smiled nervously.

"U-Uh, Rukia…What are you—?"

Her strong hands suddenly pushed him back onto the mattress as she crawled atop him again, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Now, it's your turn."

And the night was still young…

* * *

**The End**

**Hello my beautiful readers! I've know I haven't updated for a while but finals are almost over and soon I'll get back to more frequent update! Scouts Honor!...Okay, I never was a Scout but I'll get right on it!**

**Yeah, this is a rewrite of my first IchiRuki fanfic, which I utterly hate now. My first draft did not come out anywhere near the way I wanted and took a dark twist that even I thought was going overboard. This is the more lustful version I originally intended so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm currently working on more "Chappy Rukia" but as I said, Finals are a bitch so I need to deal with them so I can get back to my passion of IchiRuki fanfiction! Leave a review to tell me if you enjoyed it and keep on smiling my beautiful readers!**


End file.
